POCONG (?) ?
by Honey Sho
Summary: Gegara dikejar anjing, Masamune sekarang nyasar di suatu tempat yang ternyata disana ada... Inspirasi dari MV SJ terbaru.


POCONG (?) !?

Author : Honey Sho

Main Cast : Date Masamune

Rated : K+

Genre : Horor, Humor, Parody

Summary : Gegara dikejar anjing, Masamune sekarang nyasar di suatu tempat yang ternyata disana ada...

Disclaimed : Sengoku Basara milik Capcom. Sementara lagu Devil milik Super Junior. Kalo Kyu- #digepuksemuaorang

All : "CEPETAN MULAI AUTHOR BEG*!" #ngamuk

Warning : Awas ada Ranjaunya Revenant (?) , Dione (?) sama Dr. Rex (?) #disembur (baca : typo), OOC, gaje tothemax (pake banget), Garing kriuk-kriuk segaring Q****, ada sedikit unsur fandom lain, DLL!

A/N : Kalo mau, bacanya sambil dengerin lagu Super Junior Devil.

* * *

...Well, Happy Reading...

* * *

Namaku Date Masamune. Aku pemilik dari sebuah perusahaan ternama di Jepang, Date Corp. Ayahku, Date Terumune merupakan pemimpin sekaligus pemilik dari perusahaan itu. Ibuku, Date Yoshihime adalah seorang pelukis ternama di Jepang. Adikku, Date Kojirou adalah seorang pelajar yang kini belajar di SMP BASARA tahun kedua dan menjadi pemain biola untuk beberapa acara seperti beberapa bulan lalu, Dia ikut andil dalam K.R.Y Japan Tour 2015 di Nagoya dan Aku juga yang mengantarnya kesana karena orang tuaku sibuk. Walau Aku sibuk dengan sekolah, tapi Aku tak tega melihat Adikku sendiri disana. Aku tetap menunggunya sampai acara itu selesai. Sampai Aku ketemu dengan salah satu membernya yang rambut ikal. Kata Dia Aku ini Kakak yang baik, Dan sifatku ini mirip dengan Kakaknya. Hah!? Aku mirip dengan Kakaknya!? Persetan dengan hal itu.

Sementara Aku seorang Pelajar di SMU BASARA tahun kedua yang pintar menyanyi, fasih dalam bahasa inggris, dan andalan keluargaku untuk meneruskan Perusahaan yang telah lama berdiri. Sebenarnya, Aku telah kehilangan mata kananku saat masih kecil karena suatu penyakit. Ibuku yang mencari kesempurnaan tidak mengacuhkanku sejak kejadian itu. Walaupun begitu, hubunganku dengan Adikku tetap Akur, Kok...

Sekarang ini Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolah dengan teman sekelompok yang bernama Sanada Yukimura, Tokugawa Ieyasu, Ishida Mitsunari, Chosokabe Motochika dan Mouri Motonari di rumahnya Mitsunari. Jauh sih, memang. Tapi ini demi tugas yang harus diselesaikan segera. Yah... Jangka waktunya sih masih lama. Tapi jika diselesaikan dari awal, diakhir Kita mesti cuma nyantai. Melihat yang lain menderita karena kesalahan sendiri. _HA! I like it!_

" _At least! It's done now!_ " Teriakku dengan menggunakan bahasa inggris yang _prounocation_ nya telah sempurna. Yang lainnya pun melihat tugas kami dengan senang.

"Eh? Sudah malam!?" Ucap Mitsunari sambil melihat jendela yang ternyata sudah gelap. Aku melihat jam tangan yang ada di tangan kiriku. Pantas... Sudah jam sepuluh malam. Dan Kojiro pasti tidak bisa tidur karena mengkhawatirkanku. Aish. Aku tak suka dikhawatirkan oleh orang lain.

"Lebih baik semuanya pulang. Besok kita sempurnakan lagi." Kata Ieyasu sambil menata barang bawaannya. Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku pulang dulu. _Kojirou will be worry if Didin't go home_." Kataku yang disambut dengan ucapan oleh yang lainnya. Aku pun keluar dari rumah itu dan menuju ke mobilku dan meluncur menuju rumahku sendiri.

* * *

 _"Shit!_ Kenapa malah mogok dijalan, Hah?" Runtukku yang sekarang berjalan kaki menuju ke rumahku. Saat di perjalanan pulang, Tiba-tiba mobilku mogok dijalan dan kini Aku sedang jalan-jalan dipinggir jalan. Yah... Hari yang sial sekali. Tepat didepanku itu ada...Anjing?

'Anjingnya galak nggak, ya?' Batinku yang kali ini sedikit merinding karena anjing itu. Aku pun berjalan mengendap-endap agar Anjing itu tidak bangun. Tapi, sepertinya Tuhan tak ingin hal itu terjadi.

CRAK!

 _Great._ Aku menginjak ranting jatuh. _I'm dead now..._

Grrrrrrrrrr...

Aku pun segera bersiap-siap melakukan lari marathon dadakan (?) untuk menghindari kejaran Anjing itu. San... Ni... Ichi!

WOOOAFF! WOOOAAAF!

"KABUUUUR!" Teriakan yang memekakkan pun terdengar dari mulutnya ini. Dan seketika Aku melarikan diri dari kejaran Anjing itu tanpa tahu arah.

* * *

"Hosh... hosh... kemarin mimpi apa, ya? Kok sampai dikejar anjing itu?" Tanyaku sambil mengatur nafasku. Sekarang ini Aku berhasil menghindari dari anjing itu. Tapi, Aku tak tahu Aku dimana sekarang. Tempat ini sangat gelap, sampai-sampai Aku tak bisa melihat seberkas cahaya.

" _Where is this?_ " Tanyaku kepada diriku sendiri. Aku mulai berjalan pelan pelan sekali sampai sesuatu membuatku jatuh.

" _Holy Shi-_ eh!?" Umpatku (walau sebenarnya nyaris sih...) yang kaget dengan ukiran dari benda yang membuatku jatuh. I-Ini...

"Ba-Batu Ni-nisan..." be-berarti... A-Aku A-ada d-di...

" _A GRAVEYARD!?_ " Teriakku tak percaya karena mengetahui dimana Aku sekarang. Nyaliku menciut ketika Bulu kudukku merinding hebat. Aku takut untuk melihat belakang. Takut jika ada Kuchisake Onna dibelakangku. Dan tiba-tiba...

.

 _Hey Mamacita mune ga Ayayayaya_

 _koware ta yume no hahen ga Ayayayaya_

 _ii tai koto mo ie nai n ja_

 _kimi wa sukoshi hayai n da_

 _shōnenba no mugen rūpu, you can't do that_

.

Lho? Bukannya ini lagi kesukaannya Kojirou, ya? Yang penyanyinya tu Suresh... suriah... Aaakh! Pokoknya kayak gitu namanya! Kok disetel disini? Dan sekarang kok malah jadi merinding banget, ya? Emang sih merinding abis. Soalnya ini 'kan tengah malam JUM'AT KLIWON! Jadi sisi angkernya keluar, dah. Dan kok disana ada putih-putih lontong lompat gitu? Tapi, kenapa putih-putih lontong itu lonca- bukan. PUTIH-PUTIH LONTONG ITU NARI BROOOOOH... (Clue : bayangin tarian Devil SJ pas Chorus 2.) Tunggu. Itu 'kan...

"P-P-po-po-" Lidahku kelu tak bisa bilang apa itu. Apalagi disana itu Pocong sudah joget nggak jelas. Oke. Sekarang Aku mulai merinding nggak jelas. kulihat kebelakang, nggak ada yang kutakutkan. Dan disana ada jalan buat keluar dari kuburan. Sontak, Aku pun berlari keluar dari kuburan itu. Dan... WHAT THE-?

DIDEPAN GUE ADA KUNTI!?

Anjir, Mati gua. Tapi, kenapa Kuntinya malah melototin Pocongnya ya? Bukan kepadaku? Aish! Aku sudah merinding hebat, nih! Tambah lagi dibawah gue udah anget-anget gimana gitu. Dan Aku pun mengambil langkah seribu untuk pergi dari tempat itu ALIAS kabur!

Sesampainya dirumah, Aku segera berlari ke kamar menghempaskan diriku ke kamar. Dan Akupun menyadari ada yang basah dibawah. Dan...

CKLEK!

"Onii-san sudah pulang? Lalu kenapa bagian Nii-san basah?" Tanya Adikku, Kojirou yang melihatku agak heran. Aku yang mendengar itu langsung melihat kebawah, lebih tepatnya bagian celanaku. Disana basah, dan baunya pesing. Itu artinya...

"NII-SAN! KAMU NGOMPOL?" Teriak Kojiirou melotot tak percaya.

"GYAAAAAAAA!"

"KOK BISA?"

"TADI KETEMU POCONG JOGET GAJELAS SAMA KETEMU KUNTI, KOJIROU!"

"PANTESAN AJA NGOMPOL! MESTI KETER AMAT TUH NII-SAN!"

"NGGAK KETER LAGI, KOJIROU. MERINDING AMAT!"

"MENDING MANDI AJA DEH. LALU MAKAN MALAM DAN TIDUR."

Dan yah... kami melakukan apa yang dikatakan Kojirou tadi.

* * *

...Satu Bulan Kemudian...

* * *

"Hati-hati, Kojirou... Kau harus pelan-pelan..." Ujarku yang mengikuti (baca : diseret) Adikku menuju toko musik. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Nii-san... Aku ingin mendapatkannya lebih dahulu. Kalau tidak cepat, nanti bakal dibeli oleh yang lain. Dan Album terbaru yang satu ini 'kan Special. Jadi Aku tak mau kehabisan." Rewel Kojirou. Dasar maniak K-pop!

Kami pun sampai di tempat dimana menjual banyak album terbaru dari berbagai negeri. Ketika Kami masuk, Kojirou langsung mencari album yang Dia cari. Aku pun mendekati album terbaru dari band kesukaanku, TM Revolution. Sebenarnya sih... lagu apapun Aku suka yang penting bergenre Rock. Kulihat Adikku menuju ke arahku dengan membawa dua album. Yang satu bersampul biru keabu-abuan dengan seorang pria yang mendongak keatas, yang satunya berwarna hitam dengan foto kesembilan orang dan memakai baju glamour dan berwarna hitam putih. Salah satu Pria disana sama seperti Pria di album bercampur biru. Aku hanya mengerenyit heran. Lalu diedarkan pandanganku dari kedua album itu kearah Kojirou dengan pandangan 'Kau-ingin-membeli-semuanya?' Yang dibalas dengan anggukan.

"Emangnya harganya berapa?" Tanyaku sambil menyiapkan dompet.

"Harganya yang hitam ini 2.27 ribu yen, jika yang biru keabu-abuan ini 2 yen. Jadi semuanya ini 4.2 yen." Katanya dengan polos. Asih... Dia ini. Kuberikan Dia uang lima yen untuk membayar kedua album yang ingin dibelinya itu. Setelah itu Dia pun ngacir ke kasir untuk membayarnya. Kutunggu Dia untuk membayar dan Kami pergi dari tempat itu dengan mobilnya. Kojiirou pun memasukkan kaset kedalam Mp3 player yang Dia bawa dan mulai mendengarkan lagu. Aku ada disampingnya sementara Sopir kepercayaan keluarga kami menyetir.

"Oh iya. Nii-san pernah bicara dengan orang ini, 'kan?" Tanya Kojiirou sambil mengacungkan album bersampul biru keabu-abuan kepadaku saat berhenti di lampu merah. Aku melihatnya dengan malas.

"Why?" Tanyaku malas. Kojiirou pun mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda tak suka. Aku pun tersenyum Simpul sambil mencubit pipinya karena gemas. Dia pun mendesak kesal, namun kuhiraukan karena sedang terfokus disamping album itu. Sepertinya pernah lihat. Ah! Dia 'kan yang bilang jika Aku ini Kakak yang baik dan mirip dengan Kakaknya. So? Kenapa Dia bersolo? Apakah Dia keluar dari grupnya?

"Dia ini sebenarnya tidak keluar. Tapi Dia membuat mini-album. Dan ini mini-albumnya. Sebenarnya konser yang aku ikut berpartisipasi itu bukan konser utuh, melainkan hanya konser sub-grup saja." Jelas Kojiirou yang sepertinya telah membaca pikiranku. Aku pun melihatnya dengan dengan tatapan heran.

"Sebenarnya Dia dan kedua temannya itu masuk ke Grup utama ini. Jadi bukan keluar dan bersolo karir..." lanjutnya. Sepertinya Aku telah salah paham.

"Ya udah Kak. Aku mau tidur dulu." Kata Adikku ini yang langsung terlelap tidur - meninggalkan dalam sendiri.

Kulirik album berwarna hitam itu. Disana ada tulisan yang menunjukkan nama album spesial mereka.

SUPER JUNIOR - DEVIL

Devil artinya setan.

Semua setan itu menyeramkan. Namun, Jika setan itu berbuat sesuatu yang gaje, setan itu harus dipertanyakan.

Benarkan?

* * *

-The End (?)-

* * *

...Omake...

* * *

(Author's POV)

Mitsunari yang mengetahui Masamune lari terbirit-birit pun hanya bisa cekikikan.

"Gimana? berhasil?" Tanya Motonari kepada Motochika. Sementara yang ditanyai mengacungkan jempolnya.

Ieyasu yang pake kostum kunti pun kesenengan setengah mati dan ber-highfive dengan Yukimura. Sementara Mitsunari yang memegang kamera cekikian sendiri.

"Ihihihihi..." Tiba-tiba dibelakang mereka ada sesosok kunti yang tadi menakuti Masamune sama pocong.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Teriak mereka yang langsung pulang kerumah masing-masing dengan terbirit-birit.

~Keesokan harinya~

"SEMUANYAAAAAAAA~~~~~" Teriak Yukimura dengan suara cemprengnya. Sementara yang semua murid di kelas itu hanya melihatnya dengan wajah bosan seraya mengatakan 'ngapainn-elu-teriak-gaje-Yukimura?'

"Kemarin malam Kita habis ngerjain Masmun, lho... mau liat rekamannya?" Ucap Mitsunari yang sontak disambutr meriah oleh semua temannya. persiapan pun dilakukan oleh mereka, mulai dari laptop sampai gorden. Dan dimulainya menonton video nista itu. Semua orang ngakak melihat Masamune saat ketakutan yang nistanya melebihi siapapun. Bajakan Keiji pun sampai bergulingan di lantai.

"Oh... jadi kemarin Kalian ya yang ngerjain Aku..." Ujar Masamune dengan nada yang lebih menyeramkan dari biasanya. Kelima orang yang mengerjakannya pun merasa kematian Mereka mendekat, sementara yang lain menulis di otak mereka.

Jangan mengerjain seorang Date Masamune.

* * *

...Owari...

* * *

Nggak ngelanjutin fic lanjutan, malah buat fic baru. #dikeroyok

Gegara liat MV Super Junior Devil, jadi punya ide ini. Sebenarnya mau dibuat panjang, tapi karena Album kali ini nggak kayak MAMACITA yang ada MV Dramanya, jadinya pendek abis... hahaha... Gomennasai jika nggak puas... trus tadi kepaksa diedit gegara banyak kesalahan dan kerasa gantung amat.

Bagi para Reader, Selamat Merayakan Hari Raya Idul Fitri (bagi yang merayakan). Minal Aidzin Wal Faidzin, Mohon Maaf, Lahir dan Batin...

Udahan dulu, ya... Good Luck and Salute Writer...


End file.
